


To Be One with Life

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: Ashi explores her body. Takes place during episode XCVII.





	To Be One with Life

Ashi emerged from the spring, scrubbing the remaining magic off her body. She stood still, flexing her toes in the dirt, then held her hands out in front of her and flexed her fingers. A light, cool breeze passed by her wet, naked torso, and she felt a sudden emergence of goosebumps all over her newly-freed skin. Ashi reflexively wrapped her arms around her body. _So this is what cold feels like._ Prior to this, her only exposure to the cold had been when she was battling the samurai in the snow-covered forest after having had her mask torn off, and even then it was hard to register the sensation of cold against her cheeks when they were fuming with rage.

She tried not to concentrate on the regret that was tugging at her heart. Her mother may have been wrong about many things, but she did, in her own sick and twisted way, teach her the importance of focus.

Ashi took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing on what she was feeling.

The earth beneath her feet was cool and slightly damp, with thin, soft blades of grass scattered about that swayed when the breeze paid a visit. The breeze itself was gentle enough to make its presence known without causing the air to become cold or the plants to blow away. The waterfall had a similar strength as the breeze's bestowed upon it--it flowed into the pool with a weight strong enough to make a continuous splashing sound but with the impact as light as the smallest of pebbles plucked from the ground.

Her ears fixated on the sounds around her. Ashi's visit with the crowd that celebrated the samurai's good deeds taught her there was wonder to sound. It wasn't just necessary for stealth, or for detecting the movements of your enemies--it was something that could simply be savored. The life she lived before had been barren of sound; when she and her sisters were permitted to sleep, their mother had ensured no sound would enter to disturb them, unless it was for a sudden training session. Now she had sound all around her: the rustling of leaves, the trickling of water, the chirping of crickets.

Ashi sniffed the air. It was clean, with a hint of sweetness, likely provided by the flowers and berries that grew along the walls. She inhaled, wanting as much of the pure air to enter her lungs and cleanse it of all the dense, muggy air she had been breathing throughout her life as possible. There was a certain thrill to knowing this air would become part of her the moment she breathed it, and she took in more lungfuls of it, licking her lips as though it were a food to eat.

She fell to the ground, limbs spread out, with a contented sigh, opening her eyes to gaze at the stars studding the dark sky above her. Her hand wandered to her chest to explore the skin no longer trapped in the hateful magic. It was smooth, smoother than the skin on her face, as though it had been fully reborn anew.

She cupped her hand around one of her breasts, a lump of flesh that was firm to the touch with a squishiness that could be felt as her fingers sunk in. No wonder Mother had wanted them exposed to the magic at such an early age--these breasts were sure to be a distraction. Ashi smiled and batted at her breast, watching it jiggle freely for the first time. She moved a thumb over to press against the nipple perking erect at the center of it.

Her other hand wandered down to explore the region of her lower body. She gasped when her fingers located a wet slit between her legs. Her gasp was one of surprise, but also of the sensation created the moment her fingers touched the slit. It made a shiver run throughout her body--not one like she felt when the breeze touched her, but something else she couldn't quite put into words. All Ashi knew was that she wanted more of whatever that feeling was. She pressed her finger against the slit once more, harder. The sensation shot up through her body at a greater intensity and a soft whimper clambered out of her throat.

Ashi moved her finger inside of the slit and choked out a gasp that sent a shudder through her. It was unexpectedly slimy inside, and extremely sensitive. She moved her finger against the walls of the slit and arched her back as the sensation grew stronger. Her other hand that cupped her breast was now grabbing it as she continued to let her finger explore the inside of the slit. She brought two more fingers against the slit's opening and pressed against it; more of that indescribable sensation jolted her, and her hips thrust forth with every press of her fingers against the slit. It felt like something was gradually climbing up inside her, ready to be released at any moment. It made her face and body hot despite the cool temperature of the air, like it was going through a rigorous exercise--but one that was quicker at giving her the adrenaline she craved.

She threw her head back and moaned loudly as whatever was inside her finally reached its peak and exploded. Ashi let her limbs fall to the dirt once more as she tried catching her breath. The breeze visited again, cooling down her sweaty body. She inhaled a great bit of the air once again, and exhaled, feeling more cleansed than ever before. It was then that she knew what the sensation she just experienced was: pleasure.

Ashi sighed, bringing a finger against the slit again, this time looking at the vines, flowers, and leaves that surrounded her. Pleasure doubled up within her. There was no greater bliss than that of the life that surrounded her as she built up a life of her own, reflective of their wild colors and shapes. She would find a way to make this life part of her, as a reminder that pleasure was always there.


End file.
